


You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken

by naRK800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Detroit Evolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naRK800/pseuds/naRK800
Summary: Set in the world of Detroit EvolutionNines and Connor catch up after Connor returns from New York, and Nines makes a discovery about his friend that leads to discoveries and realisations of his own.OrNines is a huge ace
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155
Collections: Detroit Evolution Works by naRK800





	You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My space bar broke this morning. I think i caught everything, but if a few words are stuck together, now you know why. 
> 
> Anyway, this was supposed to be a 1 month anniversary gift for Detroit Evolution, but i'm a couple days out. Better late than never!

Connor’s first week back at Central had been a hectic one. He and Hank had been in and out of the precinct constantly, meaning that Connor only caught snippets of Nines, and when he did, he was usually busy with Gavin. It was only in the last hour of his thursday shift, where Nines was sitting alone at Gavin’s desk, did Connor finally get a chance to walk over and say hello to him.

“So,” Connor said as he sat opposite Nines with a deep sigh. Connor’s lips didn’t turn up in a smile, but his eyes creased with one. It was a friendly expression, and a lot more genuine than the polite pull of lips he gave to the general public. “Any news since i’ve been in New York? Congratulations on solving Lisa’s case, by the way; i’m glad you’re okay.”

Nines smiled, his face ducking away from Connor a little as a hot ball of pride settled in his chest from his words. 

“Thank you. I think that has been my most rewarding case to date. Returning the missing parts to the deviants’ families and hearing that some of them are now alive and back on their feet…” Nines shifted in place a little, trying to find the words to describe how he felt. “It felt good. It was really rewarding to--”

“When did you and Gavin start dating?” Connor asked, talking over Nines. “I’m used to seeing the two of you look at each other smittenly when you think the other isn’t looking, but there was always an awkward barrier between you,” Connor’s eyebrows raised at Nines, his lips pulling into an amused smirk. “Uhh…  _ not anymore.” _

Nines’ LED circled yellow for a moment, and he let out a breathless laugh. He was tempted to cover his face with his hand to preserve a bit of his modesty, but there was no point. Connor was just as observant as he was. 

“We, uh…” Nines started, only to laugh again when Connor gave him a deadpan waggle of his eyebrows. “He kissed me when i was released from CyberLife. Well, we kissed each other. Then after the case was wrapped, we spoke about our reservations before making it official.”

“‘Our’ reservations?” Connor asked curiously. “I wasn’t aware you had any, you seemed pretty determined to get close to him.”

“Oh,” Nines waved his hand briefly in dismissal, “Just, everything regarding how we can’t satisfy sexual desires, emotionally or physically. He…” It was Nines’ turn to sigh. “He said all the right things. It hasn’t been a problem yet, and i don’t think it will be.”

But when Nines looked up at Connor, his LED was yellow, too, and his brows had furrowed together slightly. He was looking at Nines, the metaphorical cogs turning, and as usually eventually settled on bluntness. 

“Hank and I fuck every night. Sometimes in the morning, too, if he wakes up in time. I use my mouth, and I enjoy it a lot.”

Nines blinked slowly, and grinned over at Connor. “ _ Excuse me?” _

“I enjoy having sex with Hank. I’ve wanted to ever since turning deviant and being in his company again. I suspect i may have wanted to before my deviancy, i just wasn’t aware of what i was feeling. I find him sexually attractive; i enjoy how tall he is and how he can physically overpower me if i let him, but also use that strength to care for me. I want to be sexual with him. I look forward to it most evenings,” Connor said, watching as a look of dawning horror crept into Nines’ expression. “I don’t know Markus and Simon well enough to give details, but i do know they’re together, and that they have a bed in their shared apartment despite not needing to sleep. Since it was unmade the last time I visited, I assume they do use it. I don’t think your aversion to sex is necessarily universal, Nines…” 

Nines’ breathing, despite not needing it, turned shallow. His jaw clenched and tightened, and his LED climbed from yellow to red. He thought back to all the intimate moments he’d shared with Gavin; curled around him in bed, he’d never felt the urge to initiate anything other than a kiss. Observing Gavin shirtless, he’d never felt anything other than concern for whatever cuts and bruises he was littered with. There were little things in Gavin’s appearance Nines found handsome, and physical quirks he had that were endearing, but they’d never been sexual in nature. Nines wouldn’t be  _ against _ using his mouth if that was what Gavin wanted, but he had definitely never given it thought, let alone looked forward to it. Even now that it was an option to consider, Nines found that unless Gavin wanted to use him for an orgasm, he didn’t particularly want to offer the option to him, either. At least not yet, and certainly not ‘since becoming deviant’. He’d  _ always _ been deviant. 

“Well, does that mean there’s something faulty with my programming?” Nines asked worriedly. “I told Gavin i couldn’t satisfy him, but if it’s just a few lines of code missing-- If I just need to go to CyberLife…”

“Weren’t you just at CyberLife?” Connor asked Nines, watching him. “From what i heard, they tried to reboot you from Stasis, which means they would have run a diagnostics program and seen your code. If there was anything missing, don’t you think they would have repaired it when trying to wake you up?”

“Well  _ yes _ , but… My sexual attraction to Gavin isn’t needed in order to run properly. Maybe they overlooked it. They might not have been looking for something they didn’t know was missing,” Nines insisted. “I didn’t turn deviant like everyone else, maybe something went wrong. Humans don’t understand deviant code as well as they did when we were all just machines...”

Connor looked worried, and a little like he regretted saying anything. His hand slid across the table until he gripped Nines’ hand, squeezing gently. 

“Then search your code, Nines. Nobody will understand it better, or be able to look at it closer than you can,” Connor murmured. “But ask yourself something - why is it you assumed one of us was faulty, when really, we’re just different. Maybe i’m the outlier. How many other deviants have you talked about sex with?” Connor asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer. “Deviancy makes us all different, Nines; And besides, if the only reason you’re trying to change such an integral part of yourself is to please Gavin, do you really want to be with someone who would wish that from you?”

“He doesn’t, he--”

“Then why are you trying to ‘fix’ a part of yourself you can’t even prove is faulty?”

Nines stared at Connor, his LED burning crimson. His eyebrows were furrowed up, and his expression a little pinched as he absorbed everything. Connor stayed silent as he observed Nines, only moving when Hank emerged from Fowler’s office. 

“You ready, Connor?” Hank called across the bullpen. Connor squeezed Nines’ hand again, and stood up, giving Nines another one of those smiles that reached his eyes and not his lips. 

“Call me if you still need to talk,” he said to Nines, before straightening and looking over at his partner and walking towards him. “Coming, Hank.”

Nines didn’t move, and barely noticed Gavin re-enter the bullpen until his fingers were inside the collar of Nines’ shirt, casually smoothing out imagined wrinkles. There were dozens of ways Gavin made contact with him when he didn’t need to, that were excuses for touching him, and fixing Nines’ clothes was always Gavin’s favourite. 

“You alright, Tincan? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Gavin said, glancing up to sweep the room, before brushing a thumb over Nines’ red LED once he’d determined nobody was watching. “What’s got you spinning red?”

Nines smiled, and it took a moment for it to melt from forced to genuine. He leaned into Gavin’s touch, before sighing, his LED slowly dropping down to yellow, and to blue. 

“I found out from Connor that he and Lieutenant Anderson have oral sex every night and most mornings,” Nines said, looking up at Gavin to check for any signs of hopefulness or consideration. Instead, Gavin just dry retched, and then turned to the bullpen. 

“ _ Hey Tina!” _ he yelled, getting her attention, as well as a handful of others. “ _ You owe me twenty bucks!” _

Tina threw her hands up. “What?!  _ Why?! _ ” she yelled back, and when Gavin made a rude gesture with his hand and pointed at Hank’s desk, she pulled a face. “Augh!”

Nines tried not to grin, which resulted in pursed lips and a shit-eating smile. He gazed at Gavin with absolute adoration, unable to help himself. How could he have thought for a moment that Gavin would ever want him to change a part of himself? It made Nines nervous to make assumptions. But hadn’t they already talked about it? Hadn’t Gavin already insisted that he didn’t want that, and didn’t care, and was proving it by not asking why Nines wasn’t like Connor?

“The hell are you looking at me like a piss champagne when i’ve been cussing Tina out for the past five minutes?” Gavin asked with a bit of a laugh. “You’re acting weird today.”

“Since it’s me that cleans your toilet, detective, i know for a fact that you  _ don’t--” _

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Jesus. What’ve we got?” Gavin asked, waving Nines off and trying to focus back on work. Nines sighed, and try as he might, he just couldn’t wipe the hearts out of his eyes as he opened their case, and ran Gavin through it. He was going to make Gavin gnocchi for dinner. Gnocchi, with chocolate mousse and ice-cream for dessert. Maybe sex was how Connor and Hank expressed their love, and made each other happy. Personally, Nines would rather spend an hour slaving away at something that Gavin loved. As Connor said, neither way was wrong. They were just different people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen some days you've gotta make Connor thirsty as fuck in order to write the asexual mentor fic your heart dreams of. 
> 
> Aaaayyy so this fic is a huge love letter to the Detroit Evolution asexual community, but also to my friend Bailey who was the ace who made me realise i wasn't broken. 
> 
> While writing this i was a bit like "lol is this embarrassingly obvious" particularly when Nines is thinking he's broken. But then i remembered when i was a wee childe of like 19 i tried to go to a doctor to get medication because i thought i was broken and something was wrong with me (turns out i was just ace and had never knowingly breathed the same air as an ace person so thought i was the only one). 
> 
> If you are reading this fic and thinking "what the heck" now you know how our brains work. If you're reading this and thinking "oh my god, this is how i feel?!" you might be on the asexual spectrum, fam! 
> 
> A very special shout-out to Michelle, the ace director of Detroit Evolution, who gave us the beautifully canon ace representation i've been craving. 
> 
> This is baby's first HankCon.... anything. But it was fun to write Connor thirsting over someone new (for me) xD  
> I also absolutely crowbar'd in SiMarkus
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please watch Detroit Evolution on the Octopunk page on YouTube if you haven't already  
> Nines is played by @MaximilianKoger  
> Gavin is played by @ChrisDTrindade  
> Detroit Evolution was crafted by @ladytuono
> 
> Please remember that this fic is about the Reed900 ship. Kindly do NOT ship Chris and Maximilian together.
> 
> Find me on twitter - @MutualTrust2038
> 
> A cheeky comment would make my heart warm <3


End file.
